


Boss Ass Vamp

by Kennywolf7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Based on a True Story, F/F, Office AU, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywolf7/pseuds/Kennywolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is interviewing for a new job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss Ass Vamp

**Author's Note:**

> This is for marce! Hope you like it! And thank FEELS for the title XD

Carmilla checked her appearance in the mirror for the third time this morning. Normally the mirror would be lucky enough to get just one glance but today was different. Today she had a very special interview. With all the attention she was putting into her appearance you would think she was the one being interviewed but the dark haired woman had never had to go through that horrible process in her entire life. The perks of being the daughter of a Fortune 500 company CEO. The fact that she had to even work as all was absurd but mother dearest insisted. And the last time she ignored one of her mother’s ‘suggestions’ it had ended up very badly for her. On the plus side the actual amount of work she had to do was minimal. Mostly just weeding out the weak from the strong, something she enjoyed doing anyways. 

It started with the interview process, asking probing questions trying to see how the prospective employee acted, trying to figure out if they would do as they were told without much questions while still having the smarts to be able to work efficiently without having to be spoon fed directions. And of course to see how far they were willing to bend some laws. Once actually employed Carmilla was the one on their ass about deadlines and other things like that and she was never nice about it. Half the time the person would break and quit within a few weeks the ones who managed to survive that were paid well for the work they did.

The interview with Laura Hollis had started like all the others but by the time it was over Carmilla was incredibly intrigued. She wasn’t sure what it was, maybe the woman’s determination and spunk, or maybe it was just how nice her hair looked in the soft office light. By the second interview she was rather smitten and started the paper work to get Miss Hollis hired. 

About half way through the day she realized that she wouldn’t get to see the midget for another week or so while everything was getting set up. That seemed like such a long time, so when the idea came into her head to set up another interview she acted on it without much thought. Besides, she hadn’t actually told the shorter woman she was hired yet.

On the third interview Carmilla didn’t even try to hide her attraction to brunette. Her questions weren’t even in the realm of professional but were more like something you would ask on a first date. What’s your favorite color? Do you like Cats? How do you feel about vampires? The looks of confusion on that adorable face were priceless but she answered each question (Yellow, yes, and depends on the vampire). She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Carmilla was basically hitting on her which was very frustrating. Carmilla couldn’t bring herself to actually come out and say it either, mostly because if it cause some sort of sexual harassment case before Hollis was even hired her mother might actually kill her this time. That and of course she couldn’t really tell if she would get shot down or not.

The morning of the fifth Interview Carmilla made sure to look her best. Just enough eyeliner to make her eyes stick out, black slacks, and a dark red button down shirt, with a few buttons at the top undone of course. Once she was satisfied she actually went in to the office, happy that she was getting more than a few looks as she walked by, hopefully Laura would notice how great she looked as well. The only pit stop she made before going to the interview was Danny Lawrence’s office. The giant who masqueraded as a human was the company's head of security and also Carmilla’s favorite person to annoy so of course she did it every chance she got. She came under the pretenses of telling the ginger that Laura Hollis was coming (so she could even get in the building) but she didn’t leave until Lawrence was practically foaming at the mouth in anger. Pissing off Danny always put a bit of an extra bounce in her step as she made her way to the other side of the building.

She was early, which was an odd thing for her but she figured she could see Laura’s face quicker this way since the creampuff hadn't been late to one of the interviews yet. So she sat there… and waited… It felt like hours but it was only ten minutes, and when the future employee did show up Carmilla was seconds away to carving something into the big expensive desk out of boredom.

“Hello?” That familiar voice spoke out and peeked her head into the room. Carmilla’s head snapped up and her back instantly straightened. The slightly annoyed looked was quickly replaced with a cunning smile.

“Come in, sweetheart.” Carmilla practically purred and gestured to the seat across from her. Laura gave a nod and came in, closing the door behind her. As she sat Carmilla could already tell she was feeling more comfortable then she had during their first interview. “So… do anything fun since I last saw you?”

“Oh you know… not really. Mostly just sitting around my apartment… wondering how to pay rent… hoping to get a job…” Her voice took on a bit of a pleading and a sheepish look on her face. Carmilla know she should not be amused by the display but honestly it was adorable. 

“Cute.” Carmilla’s sarcastic tone hid the true meaning though but either way. “Let’s get started, shall we?” She then pulled out a clip board that had standard interview questions but Carmilla didn't even bother looking at it before asking. “So what would you say your prefect date would be?” The familiar look of slight shock was on the face across from her got the interviewer's heart jumping a little. Laura started to answer and Carmilla actually took notes this time instead of drawing little doodles on the paper.

Half an hour passed that way. Carmilla asking questions and Laura answering them as if her job depended on it. Which might have been the reason why Carmilla hadn’t exactly told her the status of her employment yet. But as the minutes passed Laura seemed to get more and more nervous and despite all the questions Carmilla still had to ask she figured she had plenty of time to find out more about her latest fix.

“Well I think we are done here.” Carmilla said and gathered up the paper work that has ended up across the table during the interview. She stood and Laura scrambled to stand with her. The taller woman started to walk out but turned her head to look over at the brunette over her shoulder to say, “You’re hired by the way.”

“Oh? Oh! That’s great! But don’t you need to…talk to someone first?” The company’s newest employee asked and followed Carmilla out.

“Already did that, cupcake. Today’s your first day.” Carmilla smirked and just walked away.


End file.
